


Quiet

by fireweed15



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireweed15/pseuds/fireweed15
Summary: A rainy morning in the life of a fire elemental and a herpetologist.





	Quiet

When Grillby awoke, it was to the soft patter of rain against glass and traces of ginger-eucalyptus.

There was a time, of course when he would have dreaded the former, and the sound would have woken him instantly. Now, years upon years later, his response was to burrow down into the blankets, letting sleep and the scent of Monty's curls be his comfort.

At length, Monty stirred, his hand seeking out Grillby's and lifting it to press a soft kiss to his fingers. "G'morning," he murmured, his voice thick with sleep.

"Mornin'," he replied, just as softly. "How'd you sleep?"

Monty _hmm_ -ed, the sound indicating that he slept fine, before propping himself up on one elbow. "Nearly seven, we should—"

"Stay with me," Grillby encouraged, gently tugging him back down. "It's Sunday, and the weather's shite anyway."

Monty laughed, the sound warm and honey-colored, as he turned onto his back. "Aren't you a bit old to be afraid of storms, my darling?" he asked, lifting a hand to brush his thumb over Grillby's cheek.

"I think I have reason to mind the weather," he teased, leaning his head into the touch, his flames crackling slightly.

He hummed softly, leaning up to press soft kisses to Grillby's cheeks and mouth. "You make a compelling argument," he murmured, settling back against the pillows.

Grillby shifted to rest his head on Monty's shoulder, all but melting into his touch as Monty wrapped an arm, loose but protective, _loving_ , around him.

Save for the beating of their hearts and Souls, underscored by the soft patter of rain against the window, the world _was_ quiet here, and they were beyond happy to be part of it.


End file.
